Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle. Especially, the present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes a canister to trap fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a canister to trap fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank is mounted to a small-sized saddle-ride type vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine as a driving power source. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a scooter motorcycle to which an evaporation device including a canister is mounted. A capacity of such canister is configured according to a capacity of a fuel tank. That is, as the capacity of the fuel tank increases, the capacity of the canister needs to be increased. In view of this, to a large-sized saddle-ride type vehicle as described in Patent Document 2, a large-sized (a large capacity) canister needs to be mounted according to the capacity of the fuel tank. However, compared with a four-wheeled vehicle or a similar vehicle, the saddle-ride type vehicle generally has a small space configured to mount devices, and a clearance between the mounted devices is small. In view of this, it is difficult to mount the large-sized (the large capacity) canister according to the capacity of the fuel tank to an all terrain vehicle, which is the large-sized saddle-ride type vehicle as described in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-124560
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-27425